


Mi Jefe y Yo

by AlessaMerino205



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessaMerino205/pseuds/AlessaMerino205
Summary: Yugi trabaja en una empresa prestigiosa muy reconocida de autos es un estudiante muy sobresaliente y inteligente que estudia psicología social en la facultad y es el secretario de su jefe Atem Yami Halacki.Atem es el dueño y jefe es un hombre de carácter fuerte y muy respetado por sus empleados¿Que sucede cuando comienza a florecer el amor....?■Historia original creada por Ayelenrock a quien agradezco por permitirme seguir su historia■Quiero aclarar que sólo cambiare algunas cosas de la historia original que pueden pasarla a leer ya que está echa por Ayelenrock■Puzzleshipping





	1. Trabajo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mi Jefe y Yo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195725) by [ayelenrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayelenrock/pseuds/ayelenrock). 

> Hola mis estrellitas y estrellitas aquí con una nueva historia creada por ayelen-rock te agrazco mucho gracias por dejarme seguir tu historia 😊 quiero aclarar que sólo cambiare algunas cosas bueno sin más que agregar comencemos.........

Un joven de 24 años salía de su clase de psicología laboral, junto a sus compañeras de Facultad charlaban sobre las actividades que habia dejado la profesora antes de terminar la clase.

**-Oye Yug por que estas tan apresurado- **pregunto el rubio oji-miel al tricolor que guardaba sus cosas con mucha prisa

**-Adiós Joey, Bakura, Marik nos vemos luego- **se despidió saliendo de la faculdad

Muchos de sus compañeros fueron a otra clase, otros se retiraban de la facultad dirigiéndose a sus respectivos destinos, mientras el se dirigia a la parada para llegar a su trabajo. Este era un joven de cabello tricolor, tes blanca y ojos amatistas llamado Yugi Mutuo

Al llegar a su trabajo agitado por llegar tarde, a causa del colectivo, saludo a todos sus compañeros e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar a cada tanto leía las fotocopias de correja elegida.

**-Hola Yugi-kun- **saludo una chica de cabello blanco, ojos azules y tes blanca

**-Hola Kisara- **saludo el tricolor volviendo su vista a los papeles mientras la chica sonrió y paso a su puesto de trabajo

El puesto de trabajo de Yugi era el de secretario de Atem Yami Halacki dueño y presidente de HalackiCorp, una empresa internacional con sede en Japón y sede principal en Egipto, El Cairo empresa de autos.

**-¡Maldita sea!- **se escuchó atrás de la puerta de la oficina de Atem al parecer estaba muy molesto

Cuando su jefe estaba de muy mal humor lo mejor era estar a más de miles de Km lejos de el. Todos en la empresa le temian y respetaban pero a la vez hombres y mujeres suspiraban por tener un hombre asi bajo sus sábanas.

Tomó los documentos que se encontraban sobre su escritorio y se los entregó a Sereniti, su secretaría y la hermana mayor de Joey Weler su mejor amigo para enviarla lo más lejos del enojo de su jefe. No sea que la despida como había echo con sus anteriores.

**-Sereniti puedes llevar esto a la oficina de recursos humanos por favor- **ella sonrió, se acerco al tricolor y tomó los documentos

**-Si por supuesto enseguida Yugi- **el chico oji-amatista asintio y Sereniti salió como relámpago de la oficina, se podía notar el miedo en sus ojos

En 3 años Yugi había sobrevivido a esos arranques. Su capacidad para adelantarse a las necesidades de su jefe y hacer su trabajo bien lo había salvado. Pero nadie es indispensable, eso lo sabia su meta era ser psicólogo social de recursos humanos.

**-Sr. Yugi Mutuo, me tiene ya el informe del Sr. Tanaka listo- **se escuchó como un rugido mientras abría la puerta de su oficina un hombre de cabello tricolor, tes morena y ojos rojos se iso presente

Yugi sin prestarle atención a la rabia de su jefe tomó el informe que estaba a su costado, se levantó de su silla y se lo entregó a su jefe.

**-Aquí tiene Sr. Halacki- **Volviendo a los preparativos de la cofernencia de mañana y sus estudios **-Se le ofrece algo más?- **preguntó el tricolor con calma

**-Eso es todo- **sonrió levemente **-Nose como lo logras, nose que haría sin ti- **dijo el moreno desordenando un poco el cabello del menor

Ese comentario y ese acto echo por el moreno hizo que todo el cuerpo de Yugi se estremeciera. Claramente estaba enamorado de su jefe sin importarle que era mayor que el con una diferencia 3 años, cuando lo conocio parecia un ogro gruñón pero al pasar el tiempo lo fue conociendo y enamorandose de el.

Yugi sabía que debía de tomarse esas palabras muy enserio ya que su jefe salía con la arpía de Anzu Masaki.

El día de la conferencia internacional había llegado todo estaba listo la coferencia dio inicio, se llevó acabo sin ningún problema, lo cual permitió ver a su jefe meter a todos esos empresarios en sus bolsillos, era como enfrentarse a animales ambrientos dispuestos a dar el primer mordisco pero estos de dinero. Y ya terminada cada uno se retiraba a su puesto de trabajo.

* * *

Un auto quiso entrar al estacionamiento de la fábrica pero el de seguridad lo detuvo.

**-Disculpe señorita pero no puede entrar** ** aquí sin identificación-**

La persona del auto bajo la ventana revelando a la novia del jefe una chica de cabello castaño, ojos azules y tes blanca. Esta no era la primera vez que se aparece en la fábrica, por ese motivo Atem le dio una tarjeta de identificación ya que ella se enfada cada vez que lo "visitaba a su trabajo" y no la dejaban pasar sin identificación. La mujer mostró la tarjeta y la dejaron pasar.

* * *

**-Bueno Sereniti espero que descanses este fin de semana- **la peli-café sonrió y miro a su compañero de trabajo

**-Tu también descansa, no te exijas mucho con el trabajo, enfocate más en tus estudios, sino terminarás estresado y te ara mal- **dijo la peli-caje mientras analizaba a su amigo mirándolo con preocupación

**-Gracias no tienes por que preocuparte, no llegare a eso aveses exageras las cosas- **respondió el tricolor mientras reía

**-No exagero las cosas Yugi sólo te advierto bueno nos vemos el lunes- **Sereniti dio la media vuelta comenzando a caminar

**-Adiós Sereniti cuidate y saluda a Joey de mi parte- **dijo volviendo su vista a su computador para terminar su trabajo de la facultad

**-Bien le diré- **dijo la chica para salir de la oficina ya sólo le faltaba imprimir su trabajo de la facultad para poder irse

En la empresa sólo quedaban los de seguridad Yugi y Atem este se encontraba enfrascado en una comunicacion telefonica con la cede de Egipto. Escucho unos paso ligeros que se acercaban asiquese se atrevió a preguntar.

**-Sereniti eres tu, te olvidaste de algo?- **aunque no optuvo respuesta alguna, se sorprendió al ver a la novia de su jefe pasando por su lado ignorandolo como siempre lo hacía cada vez que llegaba, entrando como dueña de la casa a la oficina de Atem

Atem había terminado de hablar por teléfono estaba ordenando sus cosas y apagando la computadora para irse a su departamento a descanzar. Pero por desgracia la puerta se abrió haciendo presencia su _"novia" _vistiendo muy provocativa.

**-Hola cariño- **saludo entrando a la oficina de Atem, moviendo sus caderas provocativamente acercándose al moreno rodeando sus brazos al rededor de su cuello intentando besarlo

**-Que quieres Anzu- **el oji-rojo fruncido el seño mientras se apartaba de ella

A los pocos minutos se escucharon gritos provinientes de la oficina de Atem. Yugi dejó de trabajar y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas para retirarse lo antes posible.

**-No puedo creer que tengas tan poca dignidad para venir aquí y pedirme dinero luego de que te encontré acostandote con otro-** escupió el oji-rojo con enojo mirando a la castaña **-Ya te dije que no te daré nada asique dame la tarjeta de identificación y desaparece de mi vida maldita perra-**

Se escuchó una fuerte bofetada , Anzu salió de la oficina tirando la tarjeta y para mala suerte del pequeño tricolor, Anzu enfocó su vista en el que estaba apunto de irse.

**-Maldito mocoso escuchando conversaciones ajenas- **todo fue muy rápido para el pequeño recibio una fuerte bofetada que lo derrumbó golpeandose la cabeza contra la punta del escritorio cayendo al suelo.

**-Pero acaso te as vuelto loca!! Vete de aquí no quiere verte nunca más- **dijo el moreno saliendo de su oficina con la mejilla derecha roja, Anzu lo miro y se fue enojada al no conseguir lo que quería.

_ **Continuará......❤💙💜** _


	2. Chapter 2

Atem al ver la escena que Anzu había echo su sangre hervía estaba dispuesto a matar a la castaña como era que se atrevía venir a su oficina, exigirle dinero y al no obtenerlo se desquito su enojo con _Su Yugi _que no tenía nada que ver. Al ver tal ecena para Atem su mundo se derrumbo rápidamente corrió asía Yugi y una inmensa rabia se apoderó de el.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?- **preguntó el moreno con preocupación analizando al pequeño **-siento mucho que se desquitara su ira contigo... ven vamos a que te revisen ese golpe- **Yugi se sintió mareado pero no por el impacto del golpe, sino por estar en los brazos del moreno **-es una ****lastimadura pequeña, pero los golpes en la cabeza son muy peligrosos-**

**-Nose preocupe Sr. Halcki ya me encuentro mucho mejor, sinto muc...- **pero el oji-rojo no lo dejó terminar

**-No tienes porque disculparte de algo que tu no ocasionaste- **dijo el moreno, sonriendo levemente **-además Yugi cuántas veces te e pedido que me llames por mi nombre- **reprocho el mayor mirando al oji-amatista

**-Pero Sr. Halacki soy su empleado y tomarme esa confianza se pueden dar malas interpretaciones co..- **pero de nuevo el moreno no lo dejó terminar

**-Al carajo lo que piensan los demás quisiera escucharte decir mi nombre- **levantó el rostro angelical de Yugi chocando sus miradas

El pequeño se quedó hipnotizado por el hermoso color rojo de los ojos de su jefe, mientras Atem miraba con cariño a su pequeño ángel.

**-Atem- **susurro su nombre pero el mayor lo escucho claramente, asiendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara más pero no era una sonrisa como tal sino una picara acompañada de una mirada lujuriosa. Atem no se resistió más y comenzó a besar con ansias a Yugi.

Estaban frente a frente unidos en un beso intenso, voraz y lleno de amor. Atem mordió el labio del oji-amatista asiendo que este abriera la boca aprovechando eso Atem metió su lengua en esa cavidad caliente, empezando a jugar con la lengua de su aibou estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que sus pulmones exigieron aire, al separarse sólo un hilo de saliva los unía y su respiraciones eran agitadas. Sin decir ninguna palabra el moreno apoyo a Yugi en el suelo mientras el se sentaba sobre sus caderas.

**-Por que eres tan jodidamente adorable- **dijo el oji-rojo iniciando los besos y caricias mutuas que se daban ambos

Sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar los botones de la camisa de Yugi y la de Atem. Se podía escuchar los gemidos de Yugi por las sensaciones dadas por Atem que comenzó a besar su cuello dejando marcas rojas en el proceso, el pequeño tomo el rostro de Atem entre sus manos acariciando la zona donde se podía notar la marca roja dejada por Anzu, beso su mejilla asiendo que el oji-rojo sonriera y se sonrojara un poco.

Yugi llevo sus manos hasta el miembro de Atem masajeandolo de arriba a abajo mientras Atem jugaba con los pezones del menor y con la otra mano viajaba por su cintura hasta llegar a su entrepierna masajeando también el miembro de Yugi este no podía parar de gemir por más de que lo intentará eran sensaciones muy placenteras lo mismo pasaba con Atem mientras sentía las manos de Yugi acariciando su miembro.

Atem se detuvo, el menor lo miro interrogante a lo que el moreno sonrió y con las 2 manos bajo su pantalón junto con su ropa interior continuo acariciando todo el cuerpo del menor conociendo hasta el lugar mas recondito del cuerpo de Yugi ya no eran gemidos suaves que salian de la boca del menor sino gritos de placer que para suerte de ambos nadie escuchaba sólo ellos.

**-Eres hermoso- **le susurro el moreno en el oído, mordiendo el óvulo asiendo estremecer el cuerpo de Yugi **-dime mi pequeño te gusta lo que te ago? Porque a mi si- **el oji-rojo acelero el ritmo de la masturbación, asiendo que Yugi eyaculara su semen en la mano de Atem

Atem ya no aguanto más se levantó y bajo sus pantalones **-Date la vuelta Yugi- **el tricolor menor asintió e hizo lo que dijo el moreno que lo penetro de una sola estocada Yugi dio un grito en silencio de dolor .

Atem se quedó quieto esperando que Yugi se acostumbrara a la intromisión pasaron unos minuto, Yugi comenzó a moverse de adelante y atrás el moreno lo sostuvo de su cintura deteniéndolo moviéndose suave para no lastimarlo, pero al ver que Yugi se estaba acostumbrando las embestidas comenzaron a subir de tono a la vez que Atem lo masturbaba obteniendo aún más placer.d

**-A~atem a~aa- **gemía el pequeño, sintió una corriente que recorrió toda su espalda al correrse manchando el piso

**-Yu~yugi- **mientras Atem se corrió en su interior, lo cual hizo sonreír al moreno

Atem salió del interior de Yugi, dandole un beso en su mejilla izquierda recojio la ropa de entregandosela y recojiendo la suya propia.

**-Esa fue tu primera vez Yugi?- **interrogó el mayor, el oji-amatista terminó de vestirse se dio la vuelta y miro a su jefe enfrentado su mirada penetrante como su rostro que había tomado esa forma que asustaba a todos, rápidamente bajo su cabeza

**-Si Atem esta fue... mi primera vez- **el oji-amatista levanto la cabeza con sus mejillas coloradas, dándose la vuelta para irse lo antes posible de ai pero el moreno lo detuvo sosteniendo su brazo

**-Perdóname- **pidió el oji-rojo asiendo que los ánimos y esperanzas del menor con tener una oportunidad con el murieran rápidamente **-te merecías una primera vez mejor- **esas palabras atravesaban como dagas al corazón del oji-amatista que estaba apunto de estallar en llanto frente a el pero se contuvo **-pero te prometo que la próxima vez será mucho mejor- **dijo el moreno con una alegría mientras sonreía, Yugi se sorprendió y sonrió de la misma manera, Atem se despidió de el con un beso tierno, profundo y lleno de amor. Para luego separarce y se fueron cada quien a su distinto destino.

** _Continuará.....❤💙💜_ **


	3. Departamento

Luego de abernos cambiado ambos tomamos el ascensor que nos llevaría a la planta baja. En el trayecto todo era silencio lo cual era muy incómodo para mi y creo que para Yugi también. Cuando las puertas del ascensor al fin se abrieron Yugi salió como alma que se la lleva el diablo o almenos esa era su intención pues lo detuve.

**-Yugi por que tanta prisa- **le pregunté mientras me posicionaba frente a el, Yugi estaba rojo como un tomate maduro **-¿Cual es tu auto?- **pregunté sonriendo ampliamente sabiendo la respuesta que me daría mi pequeño

**-No, yo no tengo voy en colectivo-**Ya sabía esto al ver una vez a Yugi salir del edificio para ver si tenía auto

**-Ven, vamos te llevo y no aceptare un no por respuesta- **el solo asintio y se dejó llevar por mi, fuimos al estacionamiento para subir a mi auto un Bosbaguen color negro **-no seas tímido sube- **el asintio con una mini sonrisa en sus labios

Luego de que encendiera el auto, los de seguridad me vieron con Yugi mientras se preguntaban cosas unos a otros, pero antes de irnos detuvene el auto y mire a Yugi con una sonrisa.

**-Ya vuelvo- **dije saliendo del vehículo para dirigirme a uno de los guardias **-¿Ya esta cerrado todo?- **pregunte el chico de cabello azul marino, ojos café y tes blanca asintio cerrando la última puerta

**-Si sr. Halacki****\- **me entregó las llaves, mientras miraba asia mi auto

**-¿Sucede algo?- **le pregunté el sólo sonrió nervioso y negó con la cabeza **-bien hasta el lunes Akemi- **me despedi del oji-cafe que sólo sonrió

**-Hasta el lunes sr. Halacki- **me diriji de nuevo asia mi auto con una sonrisa está noche sería muy especial e inolvidable para ambos

**-¿Y dime a donde vives?- **la voz de mi jefe me saco de mis pensamientos, lo mire y le sonrei mientras le daba las indicaciones para llegar a mi casa

Pero a los pocos minutos vi como Atem se desvío del camino pensé que era un atajo que el se sabía pero al ya no reconocer el lugar decide encararle.

**-Atem por aquí no es- **el sólo sonrió de medio lado **-¿Que es lo que ****planeas Atem?- **el no se volteo pero tenía una mirada lujuriosa

**-Te prometí que la próxima sería mejor ¿no?- **sentia mis mejillas arder y sólo pude asentir **-eso are- **sin apartar la mirada de la carretera vi como se relambia los labios

**-En..entonces... ¿me llevarás a tu.. casa?- **lo mire interrogante

**-Te llevaré a mi departamento se que te gustara-** dijo sin más conduciendo asia su departamento con una sonrisa cálida

Al llegar entramos en el edificio así el estacionamiento estaciono el auto y apagó el motor salimos del auto para tomar el ascensor para llegar al último piso abrí mis ojos como platos cuando Atem abrio abrió puerta de su "departamento" invitandome a pasar al entrar vi una mesa de madera para cuatro personas sobre ella hay un bold de vidrio que contenía diversas frutas un kiwi, 2 una manzanas, 4 mandarinas y 3 bananas. Enfrente de la mesa hay un ventanal de cristal con unas cortinas de color vino asia fuera un mini balcón al parecer su "departamento" si que era espacioso.

Me condujo hasta su habitación que quedaba en el piso de arriba escuchaba como hablaba alegremente pero mi atención estaba situada en unos cuadros que reposaban en el muro de una chimenea.

**-Yugi- **su voz me saco de mis pensamientos mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con cariño, sosteniendo mi mento se acercó a mi oído **-permiteme hacerte mio y demostrarte cuanto te amo- **dijo en susurro, esas palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo se estremeciera

**-Atem.... yo soy todo tuyo- **mis mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo, Atem me mordió levemente mi cuello **-ah~ - **al darme cuenta me tape la boca rápidamente, escuche una risilla por parte de Atem mientras me tomaba de la cintura

**-No lo agas- **volvió a susurrar en mi oído **-me encanta oirte gemir- **dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa mordiendo de nuevo mi cuello

Sus manos se deslizaban por todo el cuerpo del menor intentando memorizarselo en el tacto empezó a quitar las prendas que cubrían el bello cuerpo de su aibou comenzando por desabotonar su camisa y quitandosela sin ningún momento dejar de besar eso labios sabor a cereza mientras Yugi hacia lo mismo al terminar de desvestirse ambos calleron sobre la comoda cama.

**-ah~.... ah~.... A..Atem!!- **gemia el oji-amatista al sentir la lengua de Atem pasarse por su miembro

**-Vamos pidemelo Yugi o...- **Atem volvió a pasar otra vez su lengua por el miembro del menor asiendolo gemir **-te seguiré torturando de este modo- **dijo seducturamente

**-Chupalo- **el menor respiraba agitado por la excitación **-Hazme tuyo Atem..... quiero sentirte dentro de mi.... correte dentro de mi........ marcame- **el oji-rubi sonrió mirando como el menor respiraba y suspiraba, el placer que le daba el Egipcio lo hacia tocar el cielo, sus mejillas estaban más que rojas por decir esas palabras

**-Como mi amo ordene- **con una sonrisa lujuriosa tomo el miembro del menor en sus manos y se lo metió en su boca chupandolo y asiendo movimientos de arriba hacia abajo

**-ah~ si... si Atem.. ah~ - **gemia el tricolor menor por el placer dado por las acaricias del moreno

Estuvieron así hasta que Yugi se corrió en la boca de Atem que se tragó todo el semen del menor, el mayor levanto su mirada y sonrió Yugi lo tomo de sus mejillas y lo acercó a el para besarlo con pasión.

**-Es mi turno- **Atem sólo asintio y se acomodó en la cama el pequeño tomo el miembro del mayor introduciendolo en su boca pasando su lengua el también lo torturaria

**-ah~ si... Yugi.. sigue así ah~ - **tomó su cabeza moviendola hasta que se corrió en la boca de Yugi, levanto su rostro y lo beso mientras acariciaba sus glúteos asiendo que su aibou soltara gemidos ahogados

Dejó de besarlo y lo posicionó boca abajo separó sus glúteos acariciando esa zona con su lengua, le mostró a Yugi 3 de sus dedos.

**-Lamelos- **ordenó, el oji-amatista asintio metiendoselos a la boca

Cuando ya estaban bien ensalivados los llevo a la entrada del menor uno por uno haciendo movimientos lentos para dilatar bien su entrada.

**-Listo mi pequeño te voy a penetrar, no te preocupes tendré cuidado- **tomó su miembro y se adentró lentamente detro de Yugi, al estar detro de el se quedó quieto hasta que Yugi comenzó a moverse

Las velocidades de las embestias aumentaban ya no eran gemidos leves, sino gritos de placer que daba el pequeño Yugi.

**-ah~ Yu..Yugi... me ah~ vengo- **aviso el mayor corriendose dentro de Yugi

**-ah~ ATEM!!~ - **gemio el oji-amatista al sentir su interior siendo llenado con el semen del moreno

Ambos calleron rendidos en la cama respirando agitadamente, el menor sonrió mientras el mayor le beso la frente después de haver descansado y reponer sus energías volvieron a tener intimidad de nuevo. Después Yugi se acurruco en el pecho del moreno abrazandolo, Atem al ver esa ecena tan tierna no puedo evitar sonreír tomo las sábanas y cubrió el cuerpo de su pequeño junto al suyo entregandose ambos a los abrazos de morfeo.

_ **Continuará..........♥❤💜💙** _


	4. Chapter 4

Los rayos del sol golpearon el rostro de cierto tricolor de ojos rojos, lo que hizo que comenzará a despertar abrio sus bellos ojos lentamente comenzó a analizar su alrededor sonrió al notar que su pequeño aún estaba dormido se veia como un ángel lo atrajo más a el y volvio a cerrar sus ojos y pronto comenzo a recordar....

Había sido un día de trabajo muy estresado pero por suerte tenía a Yugi ese chico suele facilitar mucho mi trabajo es una persona muy eficiente y inteligente que hacía de maravilla su trabajo eso me permitía tomar algunos descansos para relajarme.

Faltaban sólo dos días para la conferencia, esa noche llegué muy agotado a mi departamento sentía que pronto iba a desmayarme pero al llegar vi como la puerta no tenia seguro pensé que Anzu estaba adentro pues es la unica que tiene acceso a entrar. Me adentre en mi apartamento todo estaba oscuro y entre mas me acercarme a mi habitación podia escuchar gemidos al estar en la puerta encendi la luz me setia enojado, triste, traicionado no sabía como sentirme Anzu estaba en mi cama desnuda con el tipo del segundo piso.

**-¡¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!!- **grite enojado el hombre me miro sorprendido y con miedo mire a Anzu estaba tranquila como si nada **-¡¡MALDITA PERRA, SALGAN DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LLAME LLAMÉ LA POLICÍA!!- **quería matarlos a ambos la ira se apoderado de mi

Al escuchar mis gritos el hombre se levantó de mi cama sólo alcanzó a ponerse el pantalón recogío sus cosas y salio como alma que se la lleva el diablo, por otra parte Anzu se vistio lentamente al terminar tomo su bolso y me sonrió triunfante.

**-Entregame la llave**\- pedi tratando de calmarme ella tiro la llave al suelo y se fue

El dia llego muy rapido, en mañana escuche como alguien tocaba la puerta de mi oficina desanimado respondí que podían pasar levanté mi vista era Honda un oficial que es un amigo mio charlamos un poco y luego me extendió unos papeles. Al abrir el folder me sorprendi era información de Anzu.

**-¡¡¡QUE!!!- **grite al ver todo el contenido la muy zorra era una estafadora que se casaba con millonarios para luego divorsiarse y quedarse con la mitad de su fortuna **-¡¡MALDITA SEA!!- **ese grito se escuchó incluso fuera de mi oficina

Luego fui donde un juez y la demande pues tenía muchas pruebas para que la encerraran en la cárcel almenos unos 7 años porque además de estafas también habían muertes. Les di toda la información pero cuando fueron a buscar a Anzu no la encontraron, la buscaron durante un tiempo pero al final no había ni rastro de ella.

Abrí mis ojos con pereza mire asia la mesita de noche en donde reposaba un reloj que marcaba las 12:00 pm en punto me voltee asia el otro lado Atem, me estaba abrazando sonreí al recordar lo de anoche.

**-Buenos días mi hermoso bello durmiente- **dijo Atem acercándose a mi para besarme la frente

**-Bu-buenos di-dias A-atem- **tartamude sonrojado y algo nervioso

**-Es tarde deberíamos levantarnos y ducharnos- **comentó sonriendo picaramente **-puedes bañarte a parte si eso quieres-**

**-Pero no quiero molestar- **el no me respondio sólo se acercó a mi comenzando a frotar mi cuerpo con el suyo, me tomo del mentón me beso era un beso apasionado y dulce

**-Yo te recomendaria que lo hicieras no me gustaría que andubieras por ahí exitado- **susurro en mi odio paso sus manos por mi cintura y apretó un poco mi trasero asiendo que se me saliera un suspiro

Sonrió como un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura se levantó de la cama, puede que suene un poco pervertido pero con mi mirada analice todo su cuerpo por Ra este hombre parecia un dios no podía creer que lo tuve sólo a mi merced, camino asia un closet donde sacó una bata de color azul la cual me extendió.

**-Pontela por allí está el baño- **señaló un mini pasillo asenti tome la bata y me puse

**-Gra-gracias A..atem- **dije el sonrió me diriji al mini pasillo sólo había una puerta al final

Me metí a la bañera y encendi la regadera el agua fria recorría mi cuerpo me sentía tan bien. Después de bañarme me cambié pero al estar de nuevo en la habitación Atem ya no estaba ahí.

**-Yugi baja!!- **escuche la voz te Atem, al bajar lo vi poniendo la mesa **-ven vamos a desayunar-**

**-Querrás decir almorzar- **el comenzó a reír igual que yo

Mientras "desayunabamos" comenzamos una platica muy animadamente en eso el tiempo paso muy rápido y ya habiamos terminado de comer.

**-Gracias por todo Atem pero ya es un poco tarde es mejor que me retire- **dije levantándome de la silla, el me miraba con atención

**-¿Tiene planes para hoy?- **pregunto yo negue con la cabeza

**-No precisamente- **le respondí el levantó los hombros

**-Entonces por que tanta prisa en irte- **el tenia razón pero, si alguien fuera a buscarme y no me encuentra que mentira podria decirle **-amm... Yugi- **dijo acatando mi atención lo mire interrogante **-¿tu tienes pareja?-**pregunto de repente a que venía esa pregunta

**-Que!! claro que no- **me apresure a decir yo no sería capaz de traicionar a nadie

**-Ok por que ahora yo soy tu pareja mi pequeño Yugi- **dijo seductoramente mis mejillas tomaron un color rojo

**-Que?- **atine a decir el se levantó se acercó a mi y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

**-Tu me gustas mucho Yugi- **lo mire fijamente no me estaba mintiendo lo podía ver en sus ojos **-dime ¿Te gustaría ser mi.......mi novio?**\- sus ojo rojos tenían un hermoso brillo

**-Atem..- **susurre **-tu también me gusta y claro que quiero ser tu novio- **el sonrió y me beso con cariño **-Atem- **dije acatando su atención

**-Dime mi amor- **comenzó a acariciar mi cabello

**-Si queremos que nuestra relación funcione necesitamos pautas- **el me miro interrogante

**-¿Que tipos de pautas mi pequeño?- **me separé un poco de el

_ **1-** _ _ **De lunes a viernes desde que comenzamos nuestras labores de trabajo hasta terminarlas seremos empleado y jefe** _

_ **2-Fuera del trabajo somos una pareja feliz** _

_ **3-No repetiremos lo de anoche en la oficina** _

**-¿Dime estas de acuerdo Atem?- **pregunté el asintió

**-Si pero los viernes al salir del trabajo nos juntaremos en el departamento de uno de nosotros y así será todos los fin de semana ¿De acuerdo?- **pregunto yo sonreí

**-De acuerdo- **se volvió acercar a mi me tomo de la cintura y comenzamos a besarnos

** _Continuará......♥❤💜🌌_ **


	5. Los padres de Atem

_ **☆** _ _ **3 meses después☆** _

Han pasado 3 meses desde mi acuerdo con mi aibou cabe decir que nuestra "relación a escondidas" es muy interesante después de todo amo a Yugi y aunque no pueda gritarlo a los cuatro vientos al menos se que el me ama igual.

Toque la puerta de la sala de conferencias hasta que escuche un _"pase" _entre a la sala con una sonrisa hasta sentarme en la cabecilla para dar mi gran afamado discurso ya que para eso los había convocado y también por que hablaríamos sobre la economía de la empresa.

**-Antes de comenzar la reunión quiero dar un anuncio- **ellos me miraron interrogantes mi sonrisa desapareció rápidamente **-la siguiente semana estaré ausente asi que todo lo que suceda en está empresa será administrado por mi secretario quien me avisará a mi para darles mi aprobación y autorización- **ellos asintieron ya que les mostré que Yugi era alguien totalmente confiable asia mi **-sin más demos inicio a esta reunión-**

** _☆1 semana después☆_ **

La semana paso volando literal casi no pude estar con Yugi gracias al trabajo y el a sus estudios. Yo quería que mi hikari me acompañará pero no se pudo por que el tenía que estudiar para los exámenes que pronto sólo estarían a la vuelta de la esquina.

**-Sr. Atem es hora de irnos- **me aviso uno de los empledos del aeropuerto

Asenti para luego subirme a mi jet privado antes que despegará me asomé a la ventana jamás pensé que el aria esto sonreí para agitar mi mano, el sonrió se miraba tan hermoso como siempre.

**-Sr. Atem tenga- **dijo la azafata dándome un auricular me lo coloque en la oreja al menos el jet aún no había despegado

**-Hikari pensé que estabas en la facultad**\- dije mirando aún por la ventana el negó con la cabeza

**-Aún es temprano además entrare a las 9 por los exámenes- **me explico mientras jugaba con sus dedos **-quería despedirme de ti anoche no pude por que no tuve el valor- **sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín se veía adorable como siempre

**-Te amo..- **dije sonriendo **-prometo volver pronto, asi que esperame aibou- **coloque mi mano en el vidrio mientras sonreía **-hasta luego mi hikari- **el agitó su mano, el jet comenzó a despegar

**-Yo también te amo Atem, cuidate- **apague el auricular mientras trataba de relajarme después de todo hace mucho que no veo a mis padres

El jet comenzó a despegar el aún sonreía ampliamente por mi "sorpresa", mire el reloj de mi mano izquierda las 8:44 el jet emprendió vuelo lo mire por última vez y comencé a correr al menos la facultad no quedaba muy lejos del aeropuerto.

**-Vaya Yugi llegando tarde eso si es algo nuevo- **dijo Marik con burla mientras me sentaba en mi pupitre agotado

**-¿Viejo que te pasó? Es la primera vez que llagas tarde- **Joey se sentó a mi lado mirándome preocupado

**-Sólo me quedé dormido- **ellos me miraron no muy convencidos

**-Ja esto no se ve todos los días- **Bakura de sentó al lado de Marik

**-Callate Bakura- **escuche como los 3 comenzaron a reír **-entonces por que as llegado tarde serñor perfección- **mis mejillas tomaron un color carmín sólo desvíe la mirada

**-Me quedé do-dormido- **dije sonrojado ellos iban a seguir preguntando

**-Pero tu nun...- **Joey iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido

**-Buenos días alumnos- **mi salvación el sensei entró para dar la clase

**-Losiento creo que hablaremos después- **dije sonriente ellos rieron por lo bajo para sentarse en su lugar este mes sería el más largo para mi

El jet aterrizó en el pista del Cairo, Egipto el tricolor salió del jet miro a los alrededores hasta que dos personas se acercaron a el con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

**-¡¡Atem!!- **llamó la mujer de cabello tricolor, bellos ojos color esmeralda y tes morena para abrazar al oji-rojo

**-Madre-** el moreno correspondió al abrazo de la oji-esmeralda

**-Cecilia**** vas a asfixiarlo- **dijo un hombre alto de cabello negro, ojos rubies y tes morena

**-Hola padre- **el hombre sonrió para acercarse también a su hijo para abrazarlo

**-Acknankanon nos asfixias- **dijo la tricolor con diversión

**-Hace mucho que no los veo- **el oji-rojo sonrió mirando a sus padres discutir **-¿Cómo han estado?- **pregunto llamando la atención de los mayores

**-Bien hijo y tu vuelo- **pregunto la morena con una sonrisa

**-Cómodo aún que no veía la hora de llegar aquí- **los empleados comenzaron a bajar las maletas del oji-rojo

**-Bueno dejemos la platica para después vamos a casa- **los dos asintieron entrando al auto del peli-negro

El trayecto duro dos horas que para los tres paso volando entre pláticas y bromas hasta que llegaron a su mansión el tricolor habló un poco con sus padres para después subir a su vieja habitación a descansar.

**-Vaya esta igual a como la deje- **dejo la maleta a la par de su cama y se dirigió al mini balcón que estaba en su habitación la brisa movio su cabello

Sonrió para adentrarse de nuevo a su habitación, se dio un baño de 15 minutos y se puso su pijama pronto su teléfono comenzó a su sonar.

**_-Bueno- _**contestó sonriendo

**_-Hola ¿como estas?- _**el moreno se acostó en su cama para relajarse

**_-Estoy bien hikari y tu ¿como estuvo tu día?- _**se escuchó un suspiro de parte del menor

**_-Bien creo los exámenes comenzarán la otra semana y ahora estava a punto de irme a dormir pero decidí llamrte- _**dijo el oji-amatista sonriendo igual que el moreno

**_-Yo también iba a llamarte pero al parecer te me adelantaste- _**se escuchó la risita del tricolor menor

**_-Dulces sueños Atem- _**el moreno borro su sonrisa sabía que era tarde pero el quería seguir hablando con el oji-amatista

**_-Lo serán por que tu estarás en ellos aibou- _**hubo silencio unos minutos por parte de ambos

**-****_Jeje esta bien como tu digas mou hitori no boku- _**así estuvieron otro rato más hablando hasta que el moreno escuchó un bostezo del oji-amatista

**_-Adiós...- _**dijeron ambos para cortar la llamada

Sonrieron para acostarse como si ambos estuvieran juntos sintiendo el calor del otro se acurrucaron más en su cama y calleron rendidos en los brazos de morfeo.

** _Continuará....❤♥💜🌌_ **


	6. Chapter 6

Mi jornada de trabajo al fin había terminado me subí al autobús mientras miraba por la ventana cerré mis ojos intentando relajarme habían pasado unas 10 horas desde que Atem se había ido pero lo extraño no me gusta estar solo en la gran oficina bueno el hizo que yo me instalará en su oficina para estar juntos y tener un poco de "privacidad" claro que sólo nos dábamos uno que otro beso sin pasar a más.

**-Hola Yugi, tanto tiempo sin verte- **me voltee y casi me muero del susto

**-Ho-hola****Kaiba-**tartamude con nerviosismo

Obviamente a quién no le daría un mini infartó al ver a tu "amigo" ricachón que siempre está conduciendo su propio auto o su limosina sentarse junto a ti y decirte un simple _"hola tanto tiempo sin verte"._

**-Yugi**** ¿Cuántas veces voy a decirte que me digas Seto?- **dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos

**-Perdóname**** Seto, ¿Cómo as estado?- **me miro y acomodó un poco su corbata

**-Mal**** mi auto se quedó a mitad de camino, llamé a un conocido y se estaba tardando tanto ****asi**** que no tuve más remedio que subir a un autobús para llegar a tiempo a la reunión con mis ****abogados-**suspiro, no pude evitar reír bajamente **-¿Y tú?, ¿Mi primo te trata bien?- **sonreí de medio lado

**-Pues**** estoy súper bien y me va muy bien en la ****empresa-**asintió con una sonrisa lo cual era muy raro

**-¿No estás enojado por qué te cambie y te mandé a la empresa de mi primo?- **preguntó rascando su mejilla nervioso

**-No lo estoy e incluso te agradezco que me enviaras ****ahi-**parpadeo iba a decirme algo pero al final solo volvió a sonreír

**-Eso**** es bueno y dime ¿A ti te gusta Atem?- **mis mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de color carmín seguramente **-creo que eso es un ****si-**asentí

Mientras llarlaba con Seto una chica de cabello rubio nos miraba con atención no tendría que ser un genio para reconocerla a pesar de que los lentes negros tapaban el bello color púrpura de sus ojos. Pero la mini falda y la camisa demasiado pequeña que traía puesta no me engañaba una sonrisa se formo en su rostro yo sabía lo que eso significaba.

**-Vaya**** yo me bajo aqui, nos vemos ****Seto-**me despedí de el

Me baje del autobús aún que me estoy arrepintiendo aún me quedan algunos km para llegar a mi departamento. Pero si no lo hacia mi vida correría peligro.

Llegué a mi departamento tome un vaso de agua, tire mi mochila al suelo y me lance boca abajo en mi cómoda cama recordando algo que hace que me sienta mal, me pone a pensar que lo que hago con Atem está mal una parte de mi dice que no es cierto y otra dice que si. Solo cerré mis ojos esperando ya no pensar en eso hasta que el sueño me venció callendo rendido en los brazos de morfeo.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente analizando mi habitación suspiré y me levanté para comer algo pero mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo tome en mis manos era un número desconocido pero aún así conteste.

_**-Hola**__** ¿Quien eres?- **_pregunté saliendo de mi habitación

_**-Hola**__**Yug**__** ¿Cómo estás?**_**\- **sonreí reconociendo su voz

_**-Joey**__** milagro que me llamas pues estoy **__**bien-**_me adentre a la mini cocina que tenía mi departamento

_**-¿Que haces?- **_preguntó curioso

_**-Nada**__** y ¿tú?- **_saque el jugo de naranja y me servi un vaso

_**-Nada**__**, no te creo espero no halla interrumpido algo **__**caliente-**_sentí mis mejillas arder Joey nunca cambia

_**-No como crees estoy en casa haciendo un sándwich ya que Atem está de **__**viaje-**_me senté en el sofá y le di un mordisco al sandwich

_**-Ok**__** bueno te llamaba para invitarte a ti y al cabeza hueca a nuestro aniversario- **_comencé a reír al escuchar el apodo que Joey le había puesto a Atem

_**-Gracias**__** Joey y dime ¿Cuando será?- **_escuche a Joey pregúntarle a alguien la fecha lo cual me hizo sonreír

_**-Es**__** el otro mes, no te preocupes te acordaré cuando sea ya que cuando estás con el cabeza hueca eres un **__**olvidadiso**__**-**_rodé los ojos

_**-Como crees que se me va a **__**olvidar-**_lo escuché reír

_**-Genial**__**, le dices al cabeza hueca **__**Yug**__** adiós- **_se despidió al escuchar el claxon de un auto

_**-Adiós**__**Joey-**_corte la llamada y me diriji de nuevo a mi habitación

Joey es mi amigo desde que era un niño antisocial no me juntaba con nadie pero el era diferente a los demás es divertido y muy exagerado que me hace reír a carcajadas es un amigo muy especial para mí.

La luz del sol me golpeó en la cara me moví de lugar tapándome con las sábanas desde cuándo la luz del sol pegaba tan fuerte, de un salto me levanté de la cama calléndome en el proceso.

**-Auch**** demonios ya es tarde- **dije mirando el reloj que reposaba en la mesita de noche

Me levanté del suelo y me diriji al baño me di una ducha rápida, me cambié, me peine mi cabello tricolor baje a la sala donde ya se encontraba mi padre y mi madre sentados en la mesa junto a una sirvienta.

**-Buenos**** días ****hijo-**dijeron mis padres sonriéndome ampliamente

**-¿Cómo dormiste?- **preguntó mi madre asiendome señas para sentarme junto a ellos

**-Buenos días madre, padre dormí como un bebé- **ellos comenzaron a reír una sirvienta me sirvió mi desayuno y me dispuse a comer

El silencio reinaba entre los tres pero era cómodo madre miraba a padre mientras le golpeaba "gentilmente" su codo cabe destacar que a padre casi se le cae la taza con café que estaba bebiendo.

**-Cuenta**** algo hijo- **reí bajamente cuando padre sonrió nervioso

**-Esta ****bien-**sonreí mirando a mis padres** -¿Recuerdan a ****Anzu****?-** madre frunció el seño y padre solo asintió molesto

**-Como**** olvidaría a esa zorra, nunca nos cayó bien ¿verdad ****Acknankanon****?-**padre volvió a asentir frunciendo también el seño

**-Bien saben ella era una estafadora, estaba conmigo solo por mi dinero, me fue infiel e incluso me dijo muchas mentiras para que no me separar de ella- **escupí con odio en mis palabras de solos recordarla me daban ganas de romper algo

**-Te**** lo dije pero eres un necio- **mi madre se levantó y me abrazo

Claro ella ya me había advertido la primera vez que traje a Anzu para presentarla como mi novia pero a madre no le cayó bien al parecer tiene un sexto sentido por qué cuando una persona no le cae bien y yo siendo su único hijo que heredó la torpeza de su padre (según madre). Madre siempre me advierte que debo alejarme de esa persona si no me pasaran cosas malas pero como soy cabeza hueca aveces no la escucho.

**-Además**** que hubo un caso de que ella asesino a su marido por qué no le quería dar dinero- **mi madre rápidamente comenzó a revisarme

**-Por**** favor dime qué esa maldita no te hizo ****nada-**sus ojos esmeralda me miraban con preocupación yo solo sonreí

**-No madre estoy bien, me enteré de esto gracias a un policía que es conocido mío- **madre suspiro sentándose de nuevo

**-¿La demandas te?- **preguntó padre tomando la mano de madre

**-Si**** pero cuando fueron a buscarla no la encontraron al parecer se les había escapado otra ****vez-**baje un poco la mirada pobre del hombre que ahora este con esa perra

**-Pero no te pongas triste ****Atem-**comento madre regalandome una sonrisa

**-Triste****, ja estoy feliz hace mucho que estaba pensando en terminar con ella ya que bueno.. había otra persona que había acatado mi atención- **comenté jugando con mis dedos algo nervioso

**-Vaya al parecer si que te gusta mucho esa chica ¿Se puede saber quien es?- **asentí con una sonrisa

**-Dilo**** hijo no vamos a juzgarte solo queremos saber ¿Quien es? y ¿Por qué no vino contigo?-** ellos me miraron con una sonrisa suspiré y volví a sonreír

**-Es**** chico,**** un empleado de la empresa bueno mi ****secretario-**saque mi teléfono y les mostré unas fotos **-No pudo venir por qué tenía exámenes en la facultad-**

**-****Asique**** vas por ambos bandos como nosotros en nuestra juventud- **dijo padre mirando mi teléfono

**-Espero y no cometas el mismo error que con esa perra de ****Anzu****, ****Atem-**negué con la cabeza

**-Su nombre es Yugi ****Motou**** y creeme el no es igual a esa zorra es lindo, amable, gentil no hay palabras para describirlo- **suspiré enamorado

**-Es**** un chico muy lindo no encuentro maldad en esa sonrisa ¿Que es lo estudia?, ¿En que año se encuentra?, ¿Que edad tiene?, ¿Vive con su familia?- **rei al escuchar a madre preguntarme todo eso

**-Estudia**** psicología social en la universidad de Ciudad Domino, cursa el quinto año, tiene 24 años y vive solo en su departamento- **madre sonrió complacida al igual que padre

**-Es**** un hermoso chico ¿Por qué no lo dejas con nosotros?- **ambos relambieron sus labios mientras seguían revisando mi galería que estaba llena de fotos de Yugi **-lo pondremos a prueba si deja que le demos placer significa que sólo está contigo por tu dinero y si es así tendrás otra madre ****asique**** no pierdes ****nada-**un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal

**-No estaría mal tener a ese chico tan lindo aquí en casa, así tal vez nos visites más seguido- **le siguió madre

**-Ni**** loco lo dejo con ustedes pueden ****corromperlo-**comenté divertido ellos solo me miraron sin quitar su sonrisa

**-¿Podemos ver este vídeo?- **pregunto madre con una sonrisa burlona

**-Claro**** pueden ver el vídeo.... esperen ¿Cuál vídeo?- **demasiado tarde reaccione

El vídeo comenzó podía escuchar lo que había grabado padre y madre me miraron con una sonrisa pícara pero a la vez burlona, sin poder evitarlo mi rostro comenzó a sonrojarse se me había olvidado pasar ese vídeo a la computadora y bórralo de mi teléfono.

**-Además de acosarlo, te grabas**** teniendo sexo con el chico- **comento padre burlón

**-Atem te e dicho que uses la crema para que borres esa manchas de tu espalda- **dijo madre regañandome

**-Bueno**** ya ****dejen**** de ver ****eso-**ellos sonrieron me mostraron mi teléfono creo que no sería malo hacer mi hermosa actuación y desmayarme

_(espero y no censuren la foto ⊙﹏⊙ aún que lo dudo XD)_

**-Lo**** grabaste para otra cosa ¿verdad?- **mire a otro lado sonrojado, ambos comenzaron a reír

El mes paso lento para el moreno que sólo asistía a juntas, reuniones y conferencias que le aburrían. Aún que no todo era aburrido sus padres aveces lo llevaban de paseo o a ver las hermosas pirámides pero el prefería estar en Japón junto a su Yugi todas las noches hacían una videollamada Atem estaba orgulloso que su pequeño le comentara muy contento que había sacado buenas calificaciones. Al fin el mes se terminó Atem y sus padres se dirigía al aeropuerto para despedirse de su hijo.

**-Algún**** día debes traerlo aquí para que lo conozcamos- **comento la oji-esmeralda con una sonrisa

**-Si madre ya te dije que lo traeré cuando salga de vacaciones- **dijo divertido el moreno

**-Sr****. Atem su jet ya está listo- **el moreno miro a sus padre y los abrazo

**-Los**** extrañaré- **los mayores sonrieron separándose del oji-rojo

**-Nosotros**** también te extrañaremos hijo- **el moreno asintió y se despidió de sus padres

Al subir al jet miro por última vez a sus padres agitó su mano y el jet comenzó a despegar luego de 7 horas estando en el jet este al fin aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Japón, Ciudad Domino.

**-****Llamaré**** a Yugi- **dijo para si mismo sacando su celular marco el número del oji-amatista que le contesto contento

**_-Hola _****_Atem-_**el mayor sonrió

**_-Hola mi pequeño ¿Que estás haciendo?- _**preguntó tomando su maleta

**_-Mm.. pues esperando a una persona _****_especial-_**sin poder evitarlo el oji-rojo-rojo frunció el seño

**_-Asi_****_ ¿A quien?- _**intentó no escucharse molesto

**-Pues**** a ti ****tonto-**dijo una voz detrás de el

Cortó la llamada y lentamente se dió la vuelta sonriendo al mirar al pequeño que estaba parado frente a el, el oji-amatista sonrió abrazándolo un poco fuerte.

**-Te****extrañe-**el oji-rojo rio por bajo y correspondió al abrazo

**-Yo**** también te extrañe mi ****hikari-**lo tomo del mentón y beso la punta de su nariz **-tambien**** extrañe probar tus dulces ****labios-**el menor río y se acercó al moreno besándolo

Atem lo tomo de la cintura mientras Yugi paso sus manos por el cuello del oji-rojo profundizando un poco más beso, ambos se separaron por falta de aire se volvieron a abrazar disfrutando de tener al otro cerca.

** _Continuara......💜❤❤💕_ **


	7. Aniversario

Yugi miraba a su alrededor confundido hace no mucho que habían salido del aeropuerto pero Atem decidió que sería mejor hacer una caminata. Ambos iban tomados de la mano mientras el pequeño miraba a su alrededor el moreno reía divertido.

**-¿Atem a dónde vamos?- **preguntó el oji-amatista apretando un poco la mano del moreno

**-Ya**** casi llegamos- **dijo el oji-rojo subiendo una mini colina

La vista desde ahí era hermosa se podía ver casi toda la ciudad además del bello atardecer que se miraba, el oji-amatista estaba tan encantado mirando la ciudad que nose dió cuenta cuando el moreno se arrodilló sin soltar su mano.

**-Yugi****...- **susurro mirando el suelo

El tricolor menor lo miro interrogante al mirar al oji-rojo en esa posición sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín. El moreno levantó la mirada sus mejillas también tenían un tierno color carmín.

**-Yugi**** te...te ****gu****-gustaría**** casarte conmigo- **dijo mostrando la cajita con el anillo

El oji-amatista se quedó sin palabras estaba asombrado y feliz que no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas preocupando y entristeciendo al mayor.

**-Atem**** ¡¡Acepto!!- **grito lanzándose a los brazos del oji-rojo asiendo que ambos callerán en el pasto

**-Mi**** aibou- **cortaron distancias uniéndose en un apasionado beso

Se levantaron del pasto el moreno le coloco el hermoso anillo al oji-amatista con una sonrisa besandose de nuevo mientras las primeras estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo.

Ambos tricolores llegaron al departamento del oji-amatista, Atem se dirigió a la habitación del menor dejo su maleta a un lado, saco una mudada de ropa más cómoda del closet de Yugi y se la puso después se dirigió a la cocina dónde estaba el pequeño.

**-Hikari**** ¿Que haces?- **le pregunto el moreno abrazándolo de la cintura

**-Solo**** estoy preparando algo para comer mientras miramos la película- **se dió la vuelta y le dió un casto beso en los labios al oji-rojo

**-Asi**** y ¿Que película veremos?****\- **preguntó el mayor pícaro

**-Pues**** Crepúsculo- **contesto el tricolor menor llendo se a la sala con las palomitas y golosinas

**-Veremos**** una película sobre vampiros wow genial- **dijo con sarcasmo el moreno asiendo reír al oji-amatista

**-Hikari esto es aburrido- **comento el tricolor mayor aburrido

**-****Cállate**** Atem está en la mejor parte- **regaño el oji-amatista al moreno

La película había terminado Yugi se había quedado dormido encima de mi se sentía tan bien tenerlo de nuevo cerca apesar de que este tipo de películas no me gusta en absoluto.

Todo estaba tranquilo lo bueno que mañana sería domingo Yugi no iría a la facultad y yo pues no trabajaría para estar con el. Cerré mis ojos intentando consiliar el sueño pero mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar pensé que mi hikari se despertaría pero sólo se acomodo un poco tome mi teléfono en mis manos y conteste de mala gana.

_**-Hola ¿quien eres? y ¿que quieres?- **_escuche una carcajada

_**-Hola**__** Yami espero que Yugi ya te halla dicho lo que celebraremos mi pareja y yo la semana que viene- **_me acomode un poco en el sofá sin despertar a mi pequeño

_**-Pues no mi pequeño no me a dicho nada-**_dije en un bostezo

_**-Al parecer mi cachorro tiene razón Yugi se **_**_vuelve _****_olvidadiso_**_** cuando está contigo-**_dijo "alegre" creo que debería dormirme o quizás Seto está enfermo

_**-Claro**__** y ya encerio dime ¿Para que me llamabas as **__**interrumpido**__** mi momento feliz- **_mire a Yugi sus hermosos ojos amatistas se abrieron poco a poco

_**-Te**__** llame por qué mi cachorro me obligó pero bueno solo quería recordarles que el sábado de la otra semana festejaremos nuestro **__**aniversario-**_mi hikari se acercó lentamente y me besó

_**-A**__** ya me acordé si **_**_Yugi me lo dijo bueno nos vemos en la fiesta hasta luego Kaiba- _**corte la llamada sin importarme que tal vez Seto volviera a llamar para decirme muchas cosas

Yugi sonrió y me guiño el ojo besándome otra vez por Ra me sentía en el cielo cada vez que lo besaba creo que Yugi terminará dejándome loco. Nos separamos por falta de aire sonreí bese su cuello dulces suspiros se le escapan de sus dulces labios quite su estorbosa camisa blanca, sonreí divertido lamí uno de sus pezones mientras que con mi mano atendía el otro.

**-Ah~ Atem~♡ ****ah-**gemia sus bellos ojos amatistas comenzaban a brillar más que de costumbre

**-Hazlo**** pequeño, gime para ****mi-**sonrió tomándome de las mejillas

**-Como mi amo ****ordene-**junto nuestro labios estaba desesperado al igual que yo

Le quite toda su ropa dejándolo expuesto a mi merced, lamía su cuello mientras metía uno de mis dedos en su interior un gemido lastimero salió de sus labios seguí con mi trabajo dándole placer a mi niño. Metí otro dedo en su interior está vez suspiro hice movimientos de tijera escuchándolo gemir débilmente.

**-Mas~ Atem~♡- **pidió quitando mi camisa con algo de mi ayuda

**-Vas**** a quedar inválido si sigues tentando me de esa forma ****hikari-**le advertí besándolo mientras metía un tercer dedo dentro de el

Sus suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos leves mientras mis dedos salian y entraban en su interior, tomo mi mano sacándola de su interior, la acercó a sus labios y lambio mis dedos era tan exitante solo verlo hizo que mi erección palpitara haciendo que frunciera el seño.

**-Hazlo~ no te ****contengas****-**susurro en mi oído

Me quite mis pantalones junto con mi ropa interior me acomo en el sofá para que ambos estuviéramos cómodos pero Yugi me tomo de los hombros para empujarme asia atrás.

**-Esta**** vez yo quiero tener el control- **sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus bellos ojos amatistas brillaban y su cuerpo tenía una fina capa de sudor

Se subió encima de mi rozando mi miembro con su trasero asiendome gemir, escuche una risilla burlona de su parte hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi miembro lo tomo en sus manos eche la cabeza asia atrás al sentir su lengua pasarse por mi glande continuo introduciendo lo todo en su boca comenzó sacándolo y metiéndolo en su boca. Sacándome gemidos escuchaba como se reía al verme tan sensible seguía lambiendo mi miembro desde la base hasta la punta y dando pequeñas mordidas a este, me corrí en su boca salpicando un poco su lindo rostro.

**-Te ves adorable ****aibou-**le dije besándolo, el solo hizo un puchero **-¿Estás listo?-** asintio subiéndose encima de mi de nuevo

**-Yo ****tomaré**** la iniciativa- **asentí acercándolo más a mi para besarlo mientras el posisionaba mi miembro en su entraba

Ahogó un gemido en mi boca cuando metió mi miembro de una sola estocada en su interior, sonreí al sentir sus paredes apretar mi miembro bese y chupeteaba su cuello intentando distraerlo para que no sintiera el dolor lo cual funcionó móvio un poco sus caderas asiendo que gimiera.

**-Tranquilo no te lo tomes a la ligera- **le dije acariciando su espalda

Asintió dando saltitos pequeños encima de mi, me mordí levemente mi labio inferior al ver cómo mi pequeño saco mi miembro de su interior dejando solo la punta para regular un poco su respiración y luego meterlo de nuevo asiendo que gimira más alto.

**-Ah~**** Atem~♡ muévete**** conmigo- **pidió en un susurro

Asentí sentandome en el sofá sin salir de su interior lo abracé sentándolo en mi regazo, lo embestiaba lentamente mientras lo besaba el se movía sus caderas profundizando más mi miembro en su interior.

**-Mas~ ah... rápido~ ****ah-**lo tome de sus caderas asiendo embestias aceleradas

Mi miembro salía y entraba de su interior podía escucharlo decir mi nombre en hermosos gemidos que eran música para mis oídos, hasta que escuche un gemido en particular.

**-Con que es aquí- **susurré golpeando su próstata asiendolo gemir y echar su cabeza asia atrás

**-¡¡Ah!!~ Atem..- **suspiro una corriente paso por mi espina dorsal acelere más mi embestias

**-Yugi~ ah me..voy a ¡¡Ah!!- **le avisé corriéndome en su interior

Me sonrió complacido abrazándome más escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello intentando regular su respiración y energía al igual que yo, acaricie su cabello sin salir de su interior y al parecer el tampoco quería separarse de mi.

** _🌼Una semana después🌼_ **

**-¿Cómo me veo?- **le pregunté a mi mejor amigo Mahad

**-Te**** ves bien- **sonreí mirándome en el espejo

**-Gracias**** Mahad sin ti seguramente sería un caos total- **el negó con la cabeza y me tomo de los hombros

**-Sabes muy bien que siempre contarás con mi ayuda ****Atem-**asentí y lo abracé

**-Gracias amigo bueno nos vemos el lunes ****Mahad-**medespedí, tomeel ramo de rosas que había comprado para Yugi

Sali del departamento hacia el estacionamiento me monte en mi auto, lo encendí y salí rumbo al departamento de mi hikari no tarde mucho, me adentre al edificio y toque la puerta escuche sus pasos la puerta se abrió dejandome ver mi preciada joya amatista.

**-Hola****Atem-**me saludo alegre aun que yo estaba metido en mi mundo

**-Te**** ves hermoso- **dije sin pensar sus mejillas se acolorarón asiendo que se mirara más tierno

**-****Gra****-gracias****, tú también te ves ****lindo-**sacudí un poco mi cabeza y le extendí el ramo de rosas rojas

**-Son**** para ****ti-**sonrió y se hizo a un lado par que pasará

**-Gracias**** Atem no te hubieras ****molestado-**lo tome de la cintura y le di un beso

**-Por**** ti daría mi vida si fuera necesario- **sonrió y me jalo de la mano para que entrara

**-Me**** esperas un minuto solo voy por una ****cosa-**asentí sentado en el sofá luego de unos minutos Yugi salió con un regalo algo grande en sus manos

**-Listo**** vámonos- **asentí y tome el regalo en mis manos

**-Yo lo llevo por ****ti-**rio bajamente pero asintió

Ambos salimos del edificio subimos a mi auto y salimos rumbo a la mansión Kaiba, al llegar Yugi tomo el regalo y salió del auto yo le imite abrí la cajuela y saque otro regalo.

**-¿Y ese lo compraste tú?- **asentí

Entramos a la mansión dónde nos encontramos con cierto rubio oji-miel que abrazo a mi hikari con mucha fuerza. Yo solo sonreí y me diriji dónde estaba el castaño oji-azul con una sonrisa.

**-Kaiba**** tanto tiempo sin verte- **le di el regalo, el lo tomo y sonrió****

**-Yami****Halacki****,** **¿Cómo as estado?- **levanté los hombros y sonreí

**-Bien**** felicidades, 5 años de estar con ****Joey-**asintió dándome una copa de vino

**-Gracias**** Atem y tú ¿Cuando piensas casarte con Yugi?- **sentí el tiempo detenerse y mis mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo

**-Muy ****pronto-**me dije mirando a mi pequeño que reía junto a Joey

Atem y yo entramos a la gran mansión Kaiba mientras hablábamos ví a mi amigo rubio venir asia nosotros me abrazo yo correspondi a su abrazo sonriendo.

**-****Yug**** si ****viniste-**dijo dandome una copa de vino la cual acepte

**-Claro**** que si eres mi mejor amigo sabes que nunca te dejaría ****plantado-**le extendi el regalo que traía conmigo

**-¿Que es?- **me preguntó yo solo sonreí divertido, lo abrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo **-Eres un pervertido pero gracias- **rei mirando como rápidamente cerraba la caja

**-No te preocupes Joey solo Seto y yo sabremos que usaste un traje sensual de perrito- **le susurré mirando su rostro sonrojado

**-Voy a golpear a Yami ****por quitarte tu ****inocencia-**ambos reíamos mientras tomábamos de nuestras copas de vino

**-¿Y cuando vana a casarse?- **mire a Joey interrogante **-¿Acaso ese no es un anillo de compromiso?- **señalo el anillo que Atem me había dado la semana pasada

**-Si**** lo ****es-**dije mostrando el anillo

**-¿Cuando van a casarse?, ¿Ya comenzaron los preparativos?, ¿Tu familia lo sabe?- **mi sonrisa se borro al escuchar su última pregunta

**-No, ellos no lo ****saben-**el se acercó a mi y puso su mano en mi hombro

**-Losiento****Yug****, se me había olvidado- **negué y le sonreí para que no se preocupará

**-No importa Joey- **el asintió sabiendo que eso no era cierto

Hablamos de otra cosa para no hablar más de ese tema que me hacía pensar en mi situación amorosa actual con Atem. Joey me hacía reír por las cosas que me contaba mientras miraba a Atem de ves en cuando ambos intercambiando sonrisas cómplices. mi teléfono comenzó a sonar lo saque de mi bolsillo frunci el seño al ver quién era.

**-Me**** disculpas un momento Joey, tengo que contestar- **el asintio

**-Estaré**** con Seto y Yami- **dijo alejándose, conteste la llama de mala gana no me gustaba mucho hablar con ella

**-Hola** ** mamá....-**

_ **Continuara......💜🌸🌼⭐💌** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la demora ^^
> 
> Kira=No la perdonen mejor hay que descuartizarla :3
> 
> Cállate si no le diré a Yamim que te castigue 7u7
> 
> Kira:.....
> 
> Jajajaja no que muy machito bueno que tal si saludas a tu novio
> 
> Jajajaja no que muy machito bueno que tal si saludas a tu novio   
Kira=Ho-hola 7//7
> 
> Jajaja te ves muy tierno
> 
> Kira=Ya mejor despidamos el cap, nuestros queridos lectores ya quizás están aburridos de leer tanto palabrerío
> 
> Kira=Ya mejor despidamos el cap, nuestros queridos lectores ya quizás están aburridos de leer tanto palabrerío  
César=Hasta te peinaste para ver a tu novio Romeo
> 
> Kira=Cállate, almenos yo si tengo novio en cambio tú y la loca no jajajaja esperen a dónde van
> 
> Kira=Cállate, almenos yo si tengo novio en cambio tú y la loca no jajajaja esperen a dónde van   
César/Ale=Bueno esperamos que les ahiga gustado el cap hasta la próxima mis estrellitas/os
> 
> César/Ale=Bueno esperamos que les ahiga gustado el cap hasta la próxima mis estrellitas/os


	8. Chapter 8

**Narra el prota :v digo Atem**

Conducía a baja velocidad la luna estaba hermosa como nunca antes iluminando el camino, el silencio entre nosotros era incómodo Yugi decía cosas por lo bajo se le notaba que estaba molesto después de hablar con nose quien ni siquiera quiere verme o decirme algo.

**-Yugi-**le llamé acatando su atención **-****¿Por qué estas molestó?-** me atreví a preguntarle un suspiro se escapó de sus dulces labios

**-No te preocupes, solo hablé con mis padres- **miro de nuevo asia la ventana sin decir nada más

**-Que bueno hablaste con mis suegros- **sonreí, escuche a Yugi chasquear la lengua

**-Mis padres solo quieren controlarme, yo no soy como mi hermano, yo no soy Heba- **suspiro y golpeó el vidrio **-mierda-**frene quedándome en una esquina de la carretera

**-¿Yugi que pasa pequeño?, ¿Por qué estás molesto?- **le interrogue el solo me abrazo mientras lloraba

**-Yo no soy Heba, no soy él- **decía mientras seguía llorando

**-Mi**** amor tú no eres ese tal Heba, tú eres Yugi Mutou mi hermoso novio y ****prometido-**dije pellizqueandole la nariz

**-Losiento**** Atem- **se disculpo acurrucandose en mi pecho

**-Amor tú no tienes que pedirme perdón, además no hay nada que perdonar tú no as hecho nada ****malo-**le limpie las lágrimas y sonreí

**-Gracias**** Atem- **asenti y volví mi vista al frente encendiendo de nuevo el auto para seguir nuestro camino

Miraba la taza frente a mi, escuche a Atem suspirar mientras se mordía el labio inseguro de decirme lo que estaba pensando.

**-¿Entonces**** Heba era tu**** hermano mayor?- **me preguntó, yo solo asenti

Hace media hora habíamos llegado al departamento de Atem este al ver mi estado de ánimo decidió darme mimos como a un gato hasta ahora que decidí hablar, ambos estamos sentados en el sofá mientras el tomaba de su taza el chocolate caliente que el mismo había preparado para ambos.

**-Si**** murió hace dos años cuando salía de la facultad lo asaltaron- **suspiré cerrando mis ojos y apretando los puños **-los**** malditos que lo asaltaron le dispararon y murió minutos después en el hospital por qué no pudieron sacar las balas a tiempo-** baje la voz mirando al suelo

Sus fuertes abrazos se pasaron por mi cintura apegandome más su pecho podía sentir su calidez sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mis mejillas.

**-Ya pequeño tranquilo- **susurro en mi oreja mientras acariciaba mi cabello

Suspiré llorando mientras lo abrazaba más, hasta que deje de llorar sonreí mirándolo con amor y lo bese el correspondio gustoso mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cintura hasta que ambos terminamos acostados en el sofá besándonos.

**-Te amo ****Yugi-**sonreí ante su declaración

**-Yo**** también te amo Atem- **reímos mirándonos el uno al otro

Ambos decidimos no hablar más del tema así que miramos una película mientras comíamos palomitas y a Atem se le ocurrió la "brillante idea" de cubrirlas de chocolate.

**-****★****1 cucharada de aceite vegetal**  
-**★****1 taza de granos de maíz**

-**★****2 cucharadas de mantequilla sin sal**  
-**★****350 g de chocolate**  
-**★Leche**

Rei bajamente mientras miraba a Atem decir los ingredientes que usaría en voz alta me senté en una silla cerca de el y de ves en cuando miraba mi teléfono.

**-¿Estas seguro de que sabrán bien?- **pregunté mirando a Atem sacando las palomitas del horno

**-Si**** amor ****tranquilo-** sonrió y vertió la mitad de chocolate en las palomitas **-ahora**** vamos a ver la peli mientras el chocolate se ****adiere**** a las palomitas- **comenzo a reír y me jalo de la mano

❤💫❤💫❤💫❤💫❤💫❤💫❤

**-Seguro**** ya deben estar listas- **dijo poniendo todas las palomitas en un bol

**-Pues**** no se ven tan mal- **sonrió y asintio poniendo más palomitas alrededor

**-¿Acaso nunca comiste palomitas de chocolate?- **me miro curioso a lo cual yo solo negué **-vaya**** bueno en la universidad siempre ****haciamos****pijamadas**** con Seto y Tristán que siempre asia así las palomitas- **rio divertido y se fue a la sala de nuevo con las palomitas

**-Y dime ¿Que película veremos ahora?- **lo pensó un poco y sonrió poniendo el bol en mi regazo

**-Miremos**** "Cementerio de animales"- **encendió una linterna y la puso sobre su barbilla

No miento que me asustó y le tire el control remoto el cual le callo en la cara, asiendo que se callera del sofá.

**-No vuelvas a hacer eso- **dije en modo de advertencia, el solo asintio tratando de no reírse

**-Y entonces mi amado novio/prometido ¿Que película veremos?-** levantó una ceja poniendo una sonrisa burlóna **-o**** prefieres que veamos my little ****pony-**comenzó a reir como si no hubiera un mañana

Sonreí mientras buscaba una película en especial en Netflix hasta que al fin la encontré y Atem miro la pantalla de la tv su rostro comenzó a ponerse blanco como si de un zombie se tratase.

**-No te atreverías- **me dijo mirándome con súplica **-Yugi por favor no- **me rogo yo solo rei y le di play

** _-Y_ ** ** _ está fue la historia de Hachiko el perro de la estación que siempre espero a su dueño, una hermosa historia de lealtad-_ **

La película termino y Yugi miro a Atem rodando los ojos mientras el moreno cubría su rostro con la almohada para que "no se diera cuenta" de que estaba llorando.

**-Vamos**** Atem ya deja de ****llorar-**dijo el pequeño quitandole la almohada al oji-carmín

**-¿Acaso no tienes corazón?- **preguntó el moreno con sus ojos cristalinos

**-Si tengo pero no entiendo ¿porque qué lloras?- **el moreno suspiro y se limpio las lágrimas

**-El pobre Hachiko espero a su dueño toda su vida sin saber que murió y no le importo nada siempre lo espero hasta que le llegó la ****hora-**el menor sonrió divertido y se levanto

**-Atem**** eres un llorón- **afirmó el oji-amatista mientras reía y se dirigía a la cocina

El moreno lo pensó un poco y se levantó llendose detrás del pequeño y lo encaró.

**-Hay**** ajá y tú parecias un bebé cuándo vimos la de "La vida es bella"- **Yugi se dió la vuelta y enarco una ceja

**-Pues claro el pobre hombre se sacrifico por su esposa y su hijo en una guerra- **encaró el pequeño poniendose enfrente del menor

**-Excusas****, ****excusas-**dijo el oji-carmín divertido

**-Excusas**** si claro almenos yo no llore cuando supe que ya no ****exportarían**** mi cereal favorito- **defendió el Mutou

**-Almenos**** yo... Almenos ****yo-**el tricolor no pudo terminar por qué era obvio no sabía que inventar

**-Ves**** eres más llorón que yo- **se burló el oji-amatista dándose la vuelta

El moreno aprovecho y a paso lento se acercó a él más pequeño asiendole cosquillas.

**-No jajajaja basta Atem jajaja- **reía el más pequeño mientras inetentaba parar al moreno

**-** **Párare** ** si dices que eres más llorón que ** **yo-**

**-Nunca-**dijo el oji-amatista y sintió que ya no le hacían cosquillas

Miro al oji-carmín y este lo beso con amor, el pequeño no lo dudo y correspondio al beso gustoso. Mientras los tricolores se daban amor en la cocina en la mesa de la sala sonó el teléfono del oji-amatista un nuevo mensaje había llegado.

_ "Te quiero _ _ la otra semana aquí sin  _ _ falta _ _ o excusas Yugi" _

_ "Atte: Mamá" _

_ **Continuará....❤🌼💫⭐** _


End file.
